Tortured
by Vatonage
Summary: Life moves too fast, with changes taking place left and right. It's hard to understand a world where nothing stays the same for very long... One-Shot. Philosophy based.


Authors Notes: POV of a Sneasel. One-Shot. It's a little bit out there...

* * *

Torture isn't always physical, you know.

I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, along the white fluffy clouds interspersed throughout it. It always seems so simple, doesn't it? Life is funny like that.

I closed my eyes and exhaled, taking in the early autumn breeze, and the crisp scent of the delicate evergreens. Sometimes, I can still feel it: that feeling- the one of nostalgia and sorrow mixed together, leaving you with a frustrated and dissatisfied feeling deep in your gut.

Life goes on, and every day the sun sets and rises once again: just like it always has, and just like it always will. You just have to go along with it, and let things happen as they will. Let time do the thinking.

Everyday for the past five years, 1,824 days, I've come to sit here, just to take it all in. If perfection existed, this would be it- this spot, right here, right now. The hills in the distance, the gentle clouds drifting in the sky, the peaceful sound of the river in the distance; it always got me to thinking.

I don't think I could ever manage living the city life, simply because I would miss moments like these. I suppose I've got no reason to have that thought; opinions are relative, and I can't say I have ever tried the city life. Not that I would never want to.

I always like coming out here by myself; it wouldn't be the same with someone else here, besides my thoughts and I. In biology class they always taught us that people were made up of cells, but they were wrong. People are not who they physically appear to be; people are made up of their past, present, and future: their experiences. And what do their experiences consist of- other people, and their own experiences. Our lives all intermingle, clouding our judgement and morals with theirs. They change you, and you change them, making you different than you were. You become a lie, because you aren't what you were. People are made up of lies and deception, and there are no two ways about it... it's who we are as a species. It's a fact, if such a thing even exists.

The universe is a peculiar thing.

Growing up, and going through school, they always used to tell us things like, "follow your hopes and dreams," and, "you can be anything your heart desires." I hated it. It's all too cliched. You live life, and travel through time just as you were always meant to, changes taking place all the while.

A particularly large cloud passed in front of the sun, significantly blocking it out. It was strange how often that happened...

Torture comes in many different shapes and sizes, and in many different forms. It could be having to watch a friend leave, having to leave a friend, having to grow up, or even having to move on. What do all of these things have in common? Change. It's always about change.

Change is torture. Torture is Change.

My mama always used to tell me you should accept change, but I never listened. She was speaking nonsense; accepting change was a physical impossibility. Change is always happening, a constant force in this world, and it is completely unpredictable. How can you accept something you don't know?

That's all life is: a phase. What are phases? They are little temporary changes in the grander scheme of everything. Life itself is a phase; a temporary change in the immense universe. That's right, life is _temporary_. We all come and we go, trying to make an impact in this world, a _change_, if you will; and we have. _We_ are that change.

You are a change. Change is torture.

We're always coming from somewhere, and rushing to get nowhere. People are always rushing to try and make changes. Changes they can't see, and won't understand. It's completely pointless; it's all completely pointless.

But who am I to make such a ridiculous and rash statement? We all think we're philosophers, but in the end what are we really?

_Tortured_.

And all I wanted was for things to remain as they were.

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. I tried to go all philosophical; I'm hoping it worked, instead of me looking like an idiot. Reviews, whether good or bad, are greatly appreciated! Thanks again.


End file.
